guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall
The Year I would like to see a source for the whole 3 years later thing. If this is true then it wouldn't make sense for Nightfall characters to be able to come to Prophecies and Factions. -- Lu Zon 02:58, 29 October 2006 {CDT} Check the calendar in the Nightfall Manual.--French Hobo 4:16, 1 November 2006 (GMT+12) :Hey, Lu Zon. You forget about the chaos rift that the boat from Elona passes through. You know, the one just off the shore of Kamadan. It always takes you 3 years into the past leaving Elona, and 3 years forward entering Elona. Yeah, that's it, a chaos rift. hehehe ;) --Shadow Lord 21:14, 11 November 2006 (CST) Hmm Shouldn't we remove the mention : "Nightfall hasn't benn released yet" ? :Yeah, I just updated template:c3 to reflect the release. -- Gordon Ecker 02:48, 27 October 2006 (CDT) There isn't a section for the missions here; shouldn't there be a link? Dragon Bloodthirsty 00:57, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Done. I don't know why the mission count was trimmed. -- Gordon Ecker 01:14, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Ridable Wurms Remember Frank Herbert's Dune anyone? :yes, but these are different. Instead of sticking giant poles in there necks and riding them upside down, you gotta kill a tiny weenie wi'l queen and then jump into a hole about the size of you into the wurms mouth.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:32, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Information from "The making of..." DVD *Guildwars having a new lightning model supporting per pixel lightning. *Combat music system, which actively changes the music based on if you're in combat ot not. *An opportunity to see the Guild Wars editor... don't think they've ever showed it before. --Tisiphone 20:41, 31 October 2006 (CST) Ha! Maple Story said their gameplay is unexpected and strange. Rapping spearman and associating Muslims(no offense meant) with the grim reaper beat any old jumping mushrooms and noob killing turkeys. Yes my friend who plays Maple Story went crazy when I told him about NF having a skill named "Can't Touch This!". Simply put, the Phrophecies puts WoW to shame and NF just replaced Mario. I did not forget my signature Mister abc 19:44, 2 December 2006 (CST) Upcoming Features That should be removed, as the features are already working, and the major update is introduced. User:Acglaphotis Done.--Ofer1992 05:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) Too Many Pop Culture references Anyone else think there's too many Pop Culture References? I mean, every quest in the Realm of Torment is named after a pop culture reference and most of the quests are made to feel like other pop culture references. I enjoy it when something neat happens (The Firefly thing in Factions for instance) but like... this is too much! Lu Zon :Agreed. -- 09:47, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I missed a firefly thing in factions? where... the only firefly thing ive noticed so far is teh inscription "A Leaf on the Wind" --Midnight08 18:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::The Halcyon. -- Gordon Ecker 18:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Vera. - Krowman 19:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) I agree with Lu Zon! It was neat at first but now they're everywhere! New Features New weapons will be acquired in an unspecified new way. So what IS this new way, anyways? Its been a month since the update in question. Does anyone have any answers so we can update this? Nalee Everborn 00:50, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I thought that was DoA. — HarshLanguage 01:05, 2 January 2007 (CST) They added party search and reconnects (thx btw) so those are no longer upcoming features. Should they be put under 'features', or something like 'added features' or 'additional features'?--Thom Bangalter 18:16, 4 January 2007 (CST) World War 2 inspired? I have reasons to believe that a part of Nightfall is a bit WW2 inspired... Think about it: Istan= America/England, the mainland= Europe, then comes the big assault on Gandara, D-Day no doubt, and all those quests about the ships, saying: "We can get you in, but not out", exactly what happend on D-Day! The Sunspear forces have been scattered and heavily damaged (D-Day was one milimeter away from total cataclysm and was a succesful disaster), but made it into the mainland where they continued the fight... That's where the WW2 inspiration stops, but then again this is just my oppinion and I guess that you could see alot of things anywhere if you have the fantasy for it, does anyone agree? I agree, before i got to the Kodonur mission, the story before that reminded me of something but i didn't know what.. Now that you say this, i am wondering if it was WW2 or just something else --Austy 11:32, 10 January 2007 (CST) I don't think it can be compared directly to WW2, the Gandara assault was a pretty generic battle really. The Hobo 19:53, 10 January 2007 (CST) No missions relate to the big ww2 battles such as Market Garden and the Battle of the Bulge. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:09, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I think the most likely historical inspiration for the Consulate Docks mission is the various sieges of Constantinople. Although I think it's more likely to be inspired by a fictional battle. -- Gordon Ecker 02:33, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::A lot of Nightfall seems to be WW2 inspired. A lot of the missions, though not necessarily in order are VERY similar to the major events of WW2. Gandara - Like said above, is the raid on Normandy, and almost absolute destruction of the Allies. Istan would be how the British and American armies often helped train each other's recruits. Venta Cemetery would be BARELY saving the British forces and th evacuation at Dunkirk, evacuating them back to Istan, which is Britain/America. The Vabbians allying with Istan and the Sunspears would be like the Russians becoming Allies with the U.S., Britain, France, etc. Obviously Varesh would be like Hitler, with a master plan to create a superior race (Varesh the Margonites, Hitler the Aryans, and with that the Kournans = Nazi German army). The Realm of Torment would be like the final campaign to take down Hitler, and Abbadon's gate would be like eliminating Hitler, although Abbadon didn't commit suicide. Varesh's crackdowns on people helping Sunspears was an awful lot like Gestapo and Nazis hunting Righteous Gentiles and people of that nature. General Bayel, Morgahn, etc. would be like Hitler's generals, such as Goebbels, Eichmann, Himmler, and those people. Sorry if anyone was offended with all the comments about Hitler and the Nazis and such. Seems a lot like World War Two though. Nhnowell 18:37, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Awards I wonder if the awards that Nightfall wins should be added to the article. 132.203.83.38 22:08, 19 February 2007 (CST) Trivia Not before long i was in Amazon, and i saw this book called "Night Rise".Zorgix 12:06, 21 April 2007 (CDT) You know, Nightfall is just falling night... There is no trivia in "Night Rise". — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 01:59, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Micellaneous Why is it in the picture Margrid is holding a sword? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Asianidiot ( ) }. :Maybe she was originally intended to be a warrior. -- Gordon Ecker 21:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Obviously, she's going R/W at the time. :P Arshay Duskbrow 21:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Margrid was supposed to be a warrior when they announced the heroes. Nhnowell 18:38, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::OK whatever now I feel Stupid --Asianidiot 11:23, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, this is wicked late, but would anyone happen to know which picture Gordon was talking about? Also, Nhnowell said that she was "originally intended to be a warrior". Could someone possibly point me to the source of that information? I love looking at unimplemented content and scrapped ideas. Thanks! Ailina 04:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Quest count ? Sorry if this has been asked already. But please answer again. How many quests are there in Nightfall ? 217.139.217.3 I can't believe no-one brought this up, i saw it so early... Notice how the further you get in the game the darker it gets, for example, in the beggining of the game its early morning, and by the time you end all of the missions in vabbi, its dark.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:35, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Unnecessary content Quote: Whoever keeps changing this back is very aware of the truth that indigenous African people built, owned and ruled Ancient Egypt or as they called it Kimit. /quote is this needed in the article? 20:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Feb 22, 2009